Love That I Will Never Let Go
by Jmuseekal
Summary: This is my first story... so please no negative reviews. This is a story about the RRBs and PPGs.


Is It Just Love? (PPG & RRB)

~Blossom's p.o.v

Its been a while since Brick and I met, its like we dont know each other anymore. It was fun kicking his butt, it was also fun... ummmm... KISSING HIM! There I said it! *sigh*. I got to admit, he is kinda cute to though... Buttercup is coming!

Buttercup walks in the room.

"What are you doing?" Buttercup questioned with a smirk on her face.

"NOTHING!" I shouted as I hid my diary.  
Buttercup walked up to me and pushed me over... she found my diary and read every single page.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN WRITING!" She yelled at me.

"N-NOTHING" I cried

Buttercup threw my diary at me and went to take a walk.

As I locked my book I also decided to take a walk ALONE. As I was walking I saw a familiar face. I just couldn't put my finger on it. Then my thoughts led back to the same immature boy with crimson red eyes and fiery red hair. I panicked. I wasn't ready to see him... not after all those years! I just kept walking, but then he walked up to me!

"Sup, Red?" he said as he was trying to hold my hand

"Be smart for once and get out of my fucking way!" I yelled

"Whoah... you're surprisingly grumpier than I thought you would be." Brick smiled I just kept walking.

"Run!" Brick whispered to her ear.

I didn't listen and just kept walking. Brick kidnapped me again!

"What the hell are you doing!?" I shouted

"Relax! You're just gonna stay in my house for a couple of days." Brick answered with a devious grin plastered on his face.

"DAYS!? THIS IS KIDNAPPING!"

"Yep, days." Brick said.

"Brick, could I tell you something?" I questioned

Brick replied, "sure, anything you want, babe."

"I l-love y-you!"

Brick gently laid me on top of his red couch. He squeezed on to the couch with me, and as much as I wanted to hate it, I didn't. He pulled me into a soft kiss which made my cheeks turn tomato red. I wanted so bad to kiss him on the cheek and I couldn't fight the temptation so I did... but right before I could kiss him on the cheek he spun his head so they would lock lips. As much as I wanted to hate him I couldn't, and I knew that he was the enemy, but when you're falling you keep falling until you hit the ground.

"Promise me something, Brick?" I asled while gazing at his crimson red eyes.

"Sure anything for you."

"Please promise me that you will stop causing destuction in Townsville and start fighting for it..."

"Sure..."

"And promise me that we would always be together."

"Of course..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

~ Bubble's pov

I just can't seem to get him out of my mind. I don't like him... or do I? NO. WE are enemies and that is it. Nothing more than enemies... but what if I want to be more...NO... my thoughts were interrupted by a familiar female voice coming from my left. I turned my head to see my lime green sister staring at me with confusion in her eyes.

"Is there anything bothering you Bubbles, you seem less cheery than usual" asked with suspicion.

"Um... T-There is n-nothing w-wrong" I stuttered hoping she wouldn't notice.

Buttercup stepped out of the room and leaving me abandoned. I heard a sigh escape my lips. I was staring out the window when I caught a glimpse of a blue streak in the sky. I opened the window and zoomed out.

"Who's there?!" I screamed. I heard a voice reply and spun around.

Boomer waved with an excited smile on face. I flew to him and knocked him down.

"Ohh... I'm sorry Boomer! I assumed you were causing trouble" I said as I flew off of him letting him have a chance to get up.

"Sooo..." he said with a bord expression on his face

"Sooo..." I replied "Do you wanna go to my place?" he asked. I think I even saw a blush creep across his face.

Boomer and I zoomed past the buildings and finally arrived at the RRB's household or what they call territory.

"Hey, Brick. Why are you kissing Blossom non-stop?!" Boomer questioned

I walked into the room and my jaw dropped to the floor.

I was about to beat Brick's ass, but Blossom stopped me.

"What gives? I was gonna use his head as my dart board!" I screamed.

"NO! I kinda of admitted that I love him" Blossom mumbled.

"Hey, ummm... Bubbles wanna try?" Boomer questioned while rubbing the back of his head. "Ya know just for experimenting..." he finished.

"What experiment" I asked with confusion in my voice.

"That's what you call a dumb blond" Brick said while chuckling a little.

"Watch it Brick wall, wait till I tell Buttercup, she'll kick your ass all the way to hell!" I screamed.

"Ya know, what Blossom and Brick were doing..." Boomer cut in.

"I-I don't know because this would be my first time and I need it to be special." I whined.

"Ok, then...ummm... This will be our practice!" Boomer said nervously.

"You're not gonna give up are you..." I asked while he was nodding.

"F-FINE... B-BUT O-ONLY P-PRACTICE!" I said while leaning closer, but he pulled me in.

"Hey! Blossy! Do wanna kiss again too?" he asked jumping up and down.

"Nice try Brick..." she answered while staring at us. I finally pulled away. "DAMMIT" the blue ruff replied.

"We have to go home, Bubbles!" Blossom told her.

"Can we sleep over!? PLEASE!" I whined

"Yea sleep over! c'mon!" Boomer whined too.

Brick pulled Blossom's hand and whispered, "you know... you could sleep on my bed with me!"

"Well in that case no!" she said, but when she caught a glimpse of his puppy dog eyes she put her hands up in defeat.  
"Fine!" Blossom frowned.

The RRB showed there rooms to Blossom and Bubbles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

~Buttercup's pov

'Where the fuck are they!' I thought. I was walking around when I saw a pair of red and blue streaks in the sky. I instantly knew who it was. I dashed after the colors. They walked inside an unfamiliar building. Hmmmm... I burst open the door and walked into an empty room. I kept wondering around and I saw Butch in the living room.

"Butch! Where the fuck are they?!" I yelled

"Relax, Butterbabe there in Brick and Boomer's room." he answered slipping his arm around my shoulder.

"If you want to keep your tongue then don't ever call me that again, and if you want to keep your arms... DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME! I screamed. I walked into one of the rooms and saw lovey- dovey stuff.. "EEWWWWWWWW" was all I could say.

"There they are!" the forest green ruff stated with a small smile on his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHY ARE YOU GUYS KISSING THEM! DID THEY MAKE YOU DO THAT!? IF THEY ARE HOLDING YOU AGAINST THEIR WILL BLINK TWICE!" I yelled so much I had to catch my breath for a minute. When I was done I kicked Brick and Boomer's flat asses.

"STOP!" Blossom and Bubbles cried.

"Whats wrong? I SAY WE KICK THEIR ASSES AND BURN THE HOUSE DOWN!" I smiled

Butch was just watching and laughing.

"NO! W-WE L-LOVE TH-THEM!" Bubbles yelled at me.  
"Oh well in that case, I say we STILL BURN THE HOUSE DOWN!"

"Hey sexy, wanna do what there doing?" Butch questioned

"Let me say this in the nicest way possible... FUCK NO! I answered.

"Well, that wasn't very nice.." he said playfully.

"I said I would say it the nicest way possible and I never said that I was nice." I corrected him.  
"DAMMIT, JUST KISS ME!" Butch yelled. He pulled me into a passionate kiss, and I did what my brain told me to do... kick his flat ass.

"GREAT NOW I WILL HAVE TO WASH MY LIPS AGAIN AND AGAIN!" I yelled. I didn't want him to stop... WAIT WHAT THE FUCK! I am NOT turning into a sissy... am I? NO I am still my tom-boyish self and if any one has a problem with that then report it to my fist.

"Come on Butterbabe, I know you liked it..." he said with a smirk that I wanted to smack off his face so badly.

I ignored what ever the fuck he said and pulled my blue and pink sisters' hand all the way back home. When we got home I just told them to go to sleep. They tried to talk to me.

"Buttercup..."  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO TO SLEEP!" I screamed. They had a dissapointed look on their faces but I ignored it.  
When I thought they were asleep I went to bed too. The next morning I woke up to two empty beds.

"Those bitches should stop sneaking out and start saving people." I mumbled. Again, I visited RRB's house/terretory. When I got there, I didn't see the "Love Birds." The only person I saw was Butch... ITS A TRAP!

"Hey sexy Butterbabe! How nice of you to visit again. Did you want some more this my lips?" Butch said in a romantic way... WAIT NO! ITS NOT ROMANTIC AT ALL! I HATED IT... or do I like it? SHUT UP BUTTERCUP! I was the only one against loving the Rowdy Ruff Boys. I hate them because there our enemy. Their EVIL! I saw Blossom walking with Brick out the dirty window.

"Why are you with that bitch again?" I yelled clearly really pissed.  
"WAIT! I asked Brick if they could stop making problems in town and start fighting for it! He said yes! Their not evil anymore. There good!" Blossom said.

"Whatever, Blossom... just be careful, we don't know if this can be a trap.

I went back to their house to retrieve Bubbles, but again no one was there except for that annoying Butch.  
"You're back...again. So... what about that kiss?" Butch said.

"Keep dreaming perv" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"You here IS my dream" he replied, which I thought was kinda sweet. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes to keep refrain from beating him up. When I opened my eyes, it was the biggest mistake ever. I opened my eyes to see a boy with raven black hair with his eyes closed pressing his lips against mine. I pulled away with all my strength to get out of his grip. When we finally parted I tried to smack him but in one quick motion my hand was caught and the person's grip was strong.

"FIVE WORDS... GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I yelled as I walked away. I kinda liked it... but I will NEVER tell anyone that I have a small tiny piece of sissy in me.

The End of Chapter 1


End file.
